


Hedge Hopper

by WanderingAxioms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: As they're needed, F/F, Non-Binary Frisk and Chara, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a few years older than Frisk, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAxioms/pseuds/WanderingAxioms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to take a brief hike around Mt. Ebott, mostly for a few minutes of peace and quiet away from the boarding school you called home.  Taking an unexpected tour of a cave in the mountain's side, you suddenly find yourself falling into the Underground; into the world of monsters.</p>
<p>In this world, you've learned to expect the worst to come your way; you don't expect the Underground to be any different.  You tell yourself that you will make it out of here alive, no matter what is in your way.  Easier said than done, since half of the monsters down here want to kill you.  The other half, though...you're not entirely sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedge Hopper

\--1--

An encroaching darkness extending outward to consume everything is the first thing that comes to mind as you feel consciousness return to you.  The second thing that registers is a dull yet palpable ache in the back of your head and neck.  Thoughts of what was meant to be a brief hike through the woods and around the mountain ran through your mind; a temporary escape from the place you called home.  With a labored groan, your eyes flutter open and you blink rapidly at the sudden intrusion of light, further irritating the pain in your head.  Your first attempt to sit upright meets with a protest from your aching back; a protest that you fight and eventually overcome.

Looking down at your legs, you blink away the last of the haziness and attempt to survey your surroundings and your person.  You take note that you’re sitting in a bed of golden flowers; buttercups, you think they’re called.  A few loose petals stick to your clothes.  Looking around, you notice it is too dark to truly make out anything, save for your current spot in the flowerbed, which is oddly well lit.  With this realization, you gaze upward and see the unmistakable circular hole leading to the outside.

To Mt. Ebott.

To the surface.

You had fallen down.

Trying to collect your thoughts and suppress any immediate onset of panic, you quickly look yourself over for any injuries: nothing felt broken, no visible bleeding, rolling up a pant leg, you notice some visible bruises on your calfs.  You pull up a sleeve and examine your right arm; the few old scars were present as always, but nothing new.  You roll your sleeve back down, not wanting to think about them.

With caution, you rise to your feet, looking over your torso, your long sleeved black and grey sweater still noticeably covered in golden flower petals.  Thank heavens that the flowerbed was there to break your fall.  Letting out an exhausted huff, you brush the remnants of plant debris off of you and begin to ponder your next course of action.

Well, you tell yourself while plucking off the last petal on your sweater and flicking it away, that much should be obvious: find your way back to the surface.

That might be easier said than done, though.  There’s simply no way you’re going out the way you came in.  Turning around, however, you notice a pathway within the darkness.  Giving the hole above one final glance, you concede to the fact that your options are quite limited.  The pathway it is.

The next chamber you find yourself in is not much brighter.  Surveying your dark surroundings, you proceed forward slowly, cautious as always, but certain that you won’t run into--

“Howdy!”

The sudden noise made you visibly jump before you immediately search for the source of the voice.

“I’m Flowey!”  The voice continued.  “Flowey the...”  A brief pause.  “Uh, down here, buddy.”  You direct your gaze down to see another golden flower no more than a few feet in front of you.  It was slightly bigger though, possessing six bright yellow petals around its floral axis and a pair of green sepals, one on each side.  Also, it had a face.

You almost did a double take before that detail sank in.  You squinted at the otherworldly sight before you.  “Howdy!”  It repeated, a bright smile on its face, right where the intricate anatomy of a plant should be.  “I’m Flowey!  Flowey the flower!”  Lifting a leaf up to what you presumed to be its chin, a thoughtful expression spread across the things face.

“Hmm, golly; two days in a row!”  The thing called Flowey cocked its head to the side as it surveyed you.  “You must be so confused to find yourself in the UNDERGROUND, huh?”

_ Not as confused as seeing a damned talking flower _ , you thought to yourself, still trying to gauge the reality of the situation.

“Someone’s gonna have to teach you how things work down here,” Flowey rolled its eyes.  “I guess little ole’ me will just have to do!”

An odd chirping noise fills your ears, and a bizarre tingling sensation emerges in your chest.  Your hands clutch at your sweater and you see a bizarre heart shaped silhouette floating in front of you; shaped like a classic Valentine’s Day style heart and silver in color.

“See that?”  Flowey continued.

_ No, I completely missed the floating ghostly heart just hovering in front of my chest _ , you thought, but there wasn’t a reason to be rude.  This talking plant hadn’t done anything, afterall.  Not yet at least.

“That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being.”  Your gaze goes back down to the heart in front of you.  “Your SOUL starts off weak, but it can become strong by gaining lots of LV!”  You crossed your arms and gave the plant a skeptical look, still unsure if you are in fact still lying unconscious in the flowerbed.

“What does LV stand for?  Why, LOVE of course!”

_ Right _ , you thought, suppressing a scoff.   _ And this is most definitely  _ **_not_ ** _ a trap _ .

“You want some LOVE, don’t you?”  The flower grins.  That question sounded a tad suggestive to you.  “Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!”  Flowey winked at you, sticking its tongue out.  Something about this spiel of its seemed rehearsed, which only fed your suspicions about this being a trick of some sort.

“Down here,” Flowey continued as an array of small, white seed shaped objects formed in an arc above it.  “LOVE is shared through little white ‘friendliness pellets.’”  The expression on its face with those last two words erased any doubt you had; this was a trap alright.

“Ready?”  Flowey asked, a way too friendly grin on its face.  “Move around, try to catch them all!”  The seeds were flung in your direction.  You manage to avoid them all with a single sidestep to your right, your silver “soul” or whatever it was following your movement.  Still smiling widely, Flowey’s tone changed.

“You, uh,” it said with an unamused tone.  “You missed them, buddy.”  It summons another arc of seed projectiles.  You tilt your head, scowling impatiently.  “Try again,” it flings another volley your way.  Refusing to fall for this thing’s obvious trap, you step forward and to the left this time, each seed missing you and closing the distance between you and Flowey.  It appears more than a little irritated, but also put off by your sudden approach.

“Is this a joke?”  Flowey glares back at you.  You take another step forward.  “Are you braindead or something?”  Another step.  Flowey’s glare weakened when you were no more than a few inches apart.  “Hey!”  It yelled up at you.  “W-what do you think you’re doing!?”  Without answering, you lift your left leg knee high, prepared to stomp this stupid, irritating weed into oblivion.  You didn’t really consider yourself a tough kid, but you would be damned before you let a plant do you in.  You glare down at the thing before speaking.

“Try being less obvious,” you acidly suggest before bringing your leg down, the sole of your shoe mere centimeters away from crushing Flowey before it recedes into the ground where its stem was connected, a look of panic flashing across its face.  Lifting your foot up, you see, slightly to your disappointment, that Flowey had escaped.  But, at least it was gone.  You knew it was about to try something, and your insight might’ve even saved your life.

Returning your gaze to the path ahead, you breathed deeply and collected your thoughts.  “Well,” you sigh to yourself as you continue onward.  “That happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is my first Undertale fic, and my first fic in general in a few years. Still not entirely sure where I'm taking this, but I just got the idea in my head and it refused to leave. Any feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
